


Avatar: The Last Airbender RETOLD.

by WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, i still dont know how people use tags so much. NO OFFENSE! D:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE/pseuds/WHERESTHELAMSSAUCE
Summary: The fanfiction has all the same events, just more d r a m a t i c. Trust me, it’s good! Feel free to check out my other work in progress, ‘Blood and Bruises’ Hope you enjoy,xoxo.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Avatar: The Last Airbender RETOLD.

There was giggling throughout the southern air temple. Aang and his friends were playing airball. Aang was on a team with two younger airbenders. The ball was heading their way, bouncing back and forth between the carved wooden poles that had been planted into the ground,

”I got it!” Aang called kicking it at a direct shot to hit off the goalie. He gave a grin, scrunching up his eyes when he scored, hearing the cheers from the children.

”You’re great, Aang!” The child on his right called, patting his arm.

”Aw, thanks.” He replied, tilting his head and beaming.

”Aang,” A old voice called from behind them. Aang turned, jumping off and landing with grace, the dirt scattering beneath him, “You must come with me, we have important news.” The old man called, turning and walking up the stone stairs slowly. Aang, of course, followed, grinning the entire time until they entered the room with 4 other airbenders. 

“This isn’t the most _happy_ news, Aang. This isn’t a joke, either.” The main one said, sitting next to his master, Gyatso.

”What do you mean? Did someone die?” Aang let his curiosity get the best to him, interrupting the elder.

The elder groaned and continued on with his sentence, 

“You’re the Avatar, Aang. And alongside that-“ He looked at Aang, who had a controlled horrified expression, then at Gyatso. “You’re being separated from him.” Aang flinched at that, looking down at his small feet as they dismissed him. He went back outside to see everyone in the sphere Aang had taught them to summon a couple days prior, playing a game.

“Hey, what ya guys playing?” He grinned, summoning his own and jumping on it, balancing perfectly. The others got off their spheres, looking at Aang and each other with nervous looks,

”You can’t join us, Aang.”

”Huh..?”

”You’re the Avatar, it would make it unfair.” 

Aang turned away, tears forming in his grey eyes. He walked to his room and plopped onto the bed, grabbing a paper and a quill. After he was done writing, he rolled it up in a scroll, leaving it on his bed. He grabbed his staff, making his way onto the porch and climbing onto Appa, which he had geared up for travel. 

“This is it, Appa.. we’re leaving...” He gulped, wiping his eyes, “Yip yip.” And just like that, they were off into the vast ocean.

”Aang? I’m not letting them take you away from me.” Gyatso opened the door to no airbender, just a scroll.

Aang slouched down, watching the grey clouds slowly grow over them, light sprinkles of rain coming from them,

”Looks like we’re in for a little storm, Appa..“ He said, patting Appa’s head, “We’ll be alright though, how bad can it be!” The answer to that was _very_ bad. The storm brought unforgiving winds and rain. He held onto Appa’s reins tightly as he went down into the water, swimming and roaring.

”APPA- LOOK OUT! YIP YIP!” Aang called before a large wave hit them, sending them sinking into the depths of the ocean. He looked though the blue waters and saw Appa unconscious. He formed a large air bubble around them which was covered in ice. Aang didn’t know that he’d be staying there for the next 100 years.

Aang opened his eyes, seeing two other kids there in blue cloaks.

”Sokka, he’s alive! We- we have to help!” The girl grabbed a object from her back, running towards his iceberg.

Katara was her name apparently. He heard the boy called ‘Sokka’ calling her that.

There was a series of banging across his dome. On the fifth , it released all the air had been released that was trapped in that berg with him. The whole iceberg began to crack open, exploding with a blue light once it was done that plummeted up into the sky.

He climbed up the cold walls, his arrows and eyes glowing. 

“STOP- DON’T COME ANY FURTHER!” What seemed to be the boy had called out to him. He stood up straight for a second, his arrows turning back to blue and the light fleeting. He fell down the ice, feeling warm mittens catching him at the end of his mini-tumble.

”Hey.. you alright?” A lovely voice had spoken out to him. Aang opened his eyes slowly, widening them with a cheeky grin.

”Hello! Would you want to go penguin-sledding with me!?” He beamed, flying to his feet, leaving the other kids confused. _Really_ confused.

Aang looked around, shifting around his sleeves. “What’s going on here..?”

”What do you mean ‘What’s going on here?’ You’re a spy! Probably just a fire nation spy!” The boy had continuously poked him with his stick, Aang shoving it away. 

He heard a grunt and grinned, climbing back up the ice topped with snow. “Appa? Appa!!” He ran forward, hugging his sky bison on the head. The bison was asleep and loudly snoring,

”Hey, bud. Wake up! Look, we’re safe.” Aang stroked his head fur, leaning down to check if he was awake. “Come onn! Get up, Appa.” Appa has grunted and opened his eyes to Aang’s large eyes looking into his. The beast shifted his gaze to the children who has run around the iceberg to see what was going on.

”Holy.... Katara- you should just waterbend them back into that iceberg. They’re spiesss” Sukko had waved his hand infront of her face, talking in her ear loudly.

Appa inhaled a bunch, sneezing on the boy.

”EEEEUUUUUUGHHHHHHH” He dove into the snow, attempting to get the snot off.

”Hey, you never told us your name. I’m Katara, and this is my... special brother, Sokka.”

”WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM OUR NAMES, KATARA?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDDDD?!” Sokka’s voice cracked, leaving Katara giggling.

“Oh, I’m A-“ Aang made a violent sneeze, shooting him 20 feet in the air. He slid back down the ice, beaming,

”I’m Aang!”


End file.
